


Jealousy is unbecoming

by DestinoSorella



Category: Harvest Moon: A New Beginning
Genre: F/M, It is a recipe for disaster... unless?, Jealous Allen, Rio is clueless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26298142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinoSorella/pseuds/DestinoSorella
Summary: A little contribution to the Harvest Moon: A new Beginning fandom. Allen gets a rude awakening when he realizes Rio might have other options, forcing him to consider his own feelings about the blonde farmer.
Relationships: Allen/Rachel | Rio (Harvest Moon)
Kudos: 6





	Jealousy is unbecoming

Honestly speaking, Allen had no idea how he had ended up in this situation. He had woken up with a good mood, breezed through his appointments and walk-in clients from the residents of Echo town and managed to steal a much needed break once they were all completed. He had wandered around the forest area, simply enjoying a breath of fresh air after being cooped up for majority of the day. 

Sunlight filtered through the trees, casting speckled lighting on the forest floor, Allen would have appreciated the view a lot more if he was not distracted by a couple of familiar voices. He blinked at the newcomers. One he recognized as the Echo town’s very own miracle worker, Rio, and the other… he could not quite place. 

Allen frowned; his mood quickly souring as he watched Rio animatedly gesture around her excitedly to an unknown male. She was dressed differently today as well; in her fancy red skirt that he actually preferred. Swathed in bright colours, it was a far cry from the stained denim overalls Rio usually donned for farm work. 

“And then—Oh! Hello, Allen! Are you out for a walk yourself?” Rio greeted mid-sentence, her bright smile now directed towards the red haired stylist. Allen blinked in surprise, he had not expected the blonde farmer to address his presence. 

Allen coughed in embarrassment, having been caught staring at Rio. “Ah, yes, well. Even someone as talented as I will have to take a break eventually.” He smirked, his gaze shifting to Rio’s companion. 

“And who might this…ah gentleman be?” He had to bite his tongue not to insult the man, giving him a quick once-over. The man was a brunet, short with bangs framing an average face with a slightly built physique. The stylist’s keen eyes spotted callouses indicating farm work on the man’s hands. 

“This is Martin, he recently took over his dad’s farm and came to me for help,” Rio puffed up proudly, quite like a chick waiting to be praised. The corner of Allen’s lips twitched into a softer smile as Rio continued. “You know, since I have won all the animal contests.” 

“So you did, princess.” Allen chuckled, reaching out to pat Rio on the head, smoothing her unruly hair down. Rio blushed prettily at his touch, and she smiled up at him almost shyly, happy to be praised. 

Their little moment was interrupted by an awkward Martin, who cleared his throat to get Rio’s attention. “Y-Yes, so as I was saying… Miss Rio, would you like to maybe join me for lunch?” Rio blinked at the offer but before she could respond, Allen stepped forward with a sneer. 

“Sorry, Martin,” The way Allen emphasized on the brunet’s name was anything but flattering. The other male stiffened at the mocking tone, “But what makes you think Rio would like to hang out with random bozos like you?” 

“Allen!” Rio gasped, scandalized. She moved to stand between Martin and Allen, trying to intervene with the glaring competition. “That is not how we treat our guests here, Allen! What’s gotten into you?” Rio’s wide blue eyes stared up at Allen as she tried to make sense of his rude actions. 

Rio turned to Martin and in a placating gesture. She offered a compromise instead. “How about we go back to the farm? Allen, you’ll need to head back to work soon right?” Rio urged.  
Martin was still glaring at the red haired stylist, as if searching his face before a look of understanding blossomed on his face. Allen did not like that look. And Martin’s lips curled into an almost sheepish smile. 

“A-Ah… on second thought, Miss Rio? I think I’ll take a rain check on the lunch plans… Maybe I’ll see you next week?” Rio blinked up at Martin, confused, before nodding. Anything to get Allen away before the situation escalated any further. 

“Sure, Martin, just drop by when you can! I must have held you up too long already,” Rio apologized. Allen scowled; she didn’t have anything she had to apologize for. But before Allen could get another word in, Martin spun on his heel and left in the direction of the crossroads that led to other towns. Good riddance, Allen huffed haughtily. 

The red hair stylist blinked when Rio turned to face him now, a frown marring her features. “Why the long face, princess? Aren’t you happy to see me?” Allen ribbed, an easy smirk tugging his lips. Rio frowned further. 

“What did Martin ever do to you, Allen?” Rio huffed as she crossed her arms angrily demanding an explanation for his behaviour, and Allen felt himself falter as Martin was brought up once more. 

“What, is he your crush or something?” Allen could feel his heart twinge in bitterness at the insinuation that Rio had found someone. It probably would have hurt less if it was someone he knew. Someone from Echo Town at least. Maybe Neil. Hell even Rod would be a better pick than that jerkwad, Martin. At least then he would know Rio would be in good hands. 

“Wha- No!” Rio spluttered, her cheeks aflame with red and she scrambled, “He’s just looking for advice on how to raise animals that’s all! Neil was too intimidating to him!” Rio flailed as she explained, and Allen could feel the ache in his heart loosen. 

She was not interested in Martin that way… That’s good. Allen smirked, pleased at the reply and he reached up to smooth Rio’s hair back. 

“Good. Well, since I’m in a good mood now, how about I treat you to some food? It’s almost lunch time isn’t it?” Rio looked up at Allen, wide eyed, cheeks still flushed with colour from her embarrassment earlier. 

“You mean… like a lunch date?” Rio squeaked. Allen felt an amused smirk tug at his lips again and he let his fingers curl around a lock of Rio’s hair. He brought it up to his lips and pressed a gentle kiss on it. 

“If you want to, I’m feeling generous today, princess. Consider yourself lucky.” Allen purred as Rio turned a darker shade of red and she gaped at him. Red was his favourite colour, Allen wondered if he could make her turn other shades of red. 

Rio decided against answering, spluttering about heading to Clement’s for lunch. Allen chuckled as he followed her, keeping pace easily with his long legs. 

“… So Allen… Were you… jealous? Earlier?” Rio’s eyes twinkled with mischief as she peered up at Allen while they made their way to Clement’s Restaurant. Allen almost froze while walking, but instead continued at a steadfast pace, heat rising up to his face. 

“… No,” he grunted, hoping his voice did not reveal the embarrassment that he now felt. Rio hummed in response and for a while, the only sound was of the two of them walking through the peaceful forest. 

“Jealousy is unbecoming of you, Allen~” Rio teased, bumping shoulders with Allen playfully. Allen then noted, she did not move away after. His hands twitched before he succumbed to the temptation and held her calloused hand in his own. 

He grunted again in response, but if the light colouring on Rio’s cheeks were any indication, Allen felt like he had won this argument.

**Author's Note:**

> I really like Allen but he's such an arrogant asshat sometimes that I just want to bully him. Just a bit. Just enough that he would probably stop with the pompous attitude for a bit and actually appreciate Rio.


End file.
